Mystery Pair
by Skull1412
Summary: Two freshmans enter Seigaku, Kuroko Tetsuya and Echizen Ryoma. The pair is excellent in both singles and doubles, one shines presence and the other with practically no presence. But when certain friends from Teikou come over to speak to Kuroko, something goes wrong. Terribly wrong, will the Seigaku team be able to fix it before it's too late? Will Ryoma be able to save his friend?


**Chapter 1:**

Two males entered the tennis court proudly, even with the rumors that tryouts that were considered Hell to others, they know they would pass.

"Ryo-kun, hurry up, we're late enough as is." a monotone voice complained.

Ryoma pouted at his companion, "Tet-kun you ruined my awesome entrance!"

Kuroko sighed at his partner's childness, "Sorry sorry, but I don't want us to be late. I mean they already started and we're still by the entrance."

Ryoma sighed, "Fine, hold on for a moment."

Ryoma took a huge breath and before Kuroko could stop him, _**"SORRY WE'RE LATE BUT WE STILL WANT TO JOIN!"**_

Heads turned to the figures and Kuroko slumped in exasperation at his partner, "Did you have to shout it to the whole school Ryo-kun."

Ryoma grinned sheepishly at the teal-head, "Sorry."

"You're late." Tezuka said a frown.

Kuroko bowed and apologized for being late while Ryoma just scoffed before grinning and said, "We slept in late on the roof."

Kuroko jabbed Ryoma hard in the side making Ryoma yelp in pain and writhe on the ground in pain, " _ **You**_ were the one sleeping so deeply, _**I**_ had to get you get up."

"I already said sorry Tet-kun!" Ryoma shouted as he got up the ground.

Kuroko said nothing to Ryoma and Tezuka scanned them, they looked like they doubles but something about Kuroko throws him off, as if he had no presence while Ryoma just radiates it.

"Alright," Tezuka said finally, "You can do try-outs, 15 laps around the courts now."

The two nodded and set off doing their laps while Tezuka turned back to the other newbies and saw that they stopped, "What are waiting for?! A permission slip? Get back to your push-ups!"

They scrambled back to their push-ups but couldn't help but glance at the two males who were running around the courts. But couldn't help but sweatdrop when the teal-haired was seriously lagging behind while the other was far ahead while jogging backwards and was teasing the teal-haired boy.

"Ryo-kun's so mean to me." Kuroko huffed as he picked up his pace a little.

"Come on you teal-haired snail! I'm going to step all over you if you don't hurry up while I finish another lap and come up right behind you!" Ryoma shouted from the opposite side of the court.

"Stop talking and run!" Tezuka barked and Ryoma stuck his tongue out at the captain, "Fine Grumpy! Be that way!"

"Ryo-kun, don't be rude to the captain." Kuroko scolded while panting.

"Fine, I get it already teal-haired snail." Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Ryo-kun," Kuroko said dangerous as evil aura surrounded him, "Do you want me come over there a give you a lesson."

Ryoma gulped nervously, "Sorry Tet-kun, please don't come over here."

Kuroko grinned sadistically, "Too late Ryo-kun, you better run before I catch you."

Ryoma looked terrified and ran as fast as he could while Kuroko disappeared from his place and reappeared right behind Ryoma with a huge creepy grin on his face, _**"Got you Ryo-kun."**_

Ryoma's eyes widened as he was tackled to the ground by Kuroko. The next thing that Kuroko couldn't help but have everyone inch away from where they were at.

"No! Tet-kun! Stop! Please!" Ryoma said in between giggles and laughs and Kuroko tickled him without relent, "No Ryo-kun, you deserve punishment."  
Tezuka sighed at the two; they were just playing around, not doing the try-out routine, "You two! You keep playing around and not doing the routine! Instead of doing that why don't try a doubles and singles match."

The two paused at their antics before Ryoma widely grinned, "Sure, I wanna be partners with Tet-kun in doubles though."

Tezuka made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat that was barely audible, "Very well, Oishi, Kikumaru, play against them."

Murmurs went across the courts with the question of, "The Golden Pair already in action?"

"You sure Tezuka?" Oishi asked as he and his partner came over.

Tezuka nodded, "Don't go easy on them, there's something about those two…"

"Of course~nyaa." Kikumaru said with a rare serious smile.

"Let's go Kikumaru, they're waiting for us." Oishi ushered and they went over to the court Kuroko and Ryoma were waiting at.

"Let's have a good game." Kuroko said with a bow while Ryoma smirked at the two, "I heard from the rumors that the two were good, I hope they weren't wrong _**sempai**_."

The two couldn't help but chuckle at the difference between the two, "I hope we have a good match too, and I wouldn't blow us off yet, we're really good too."

Ryoma's smirk widened at the two, "Of course, Tet-kun, let's play seriously, I wanna beat them down."

"I was already planning on it Ryo-kun." Kuroko said in a monotone voice.

"Let the match begin!" Tezuka shouted.


End file.
